


Norae always belongs together.

by NoRae_Woo



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: #fluff #sliceoflife #bestfriend #norae #romance, M/M, Making My Own Love Scenario Of NoRae On Why They Didn't Join YGTREASUREBOX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/pseuds/NoRae_Woo
Summary: They been together for so long. All they know is that They wanna stay together for the rest of forever. But life happened





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Heart is still aching for not having these two wonderful boys not debuting.  
> I wonder what really happened, but here I am giving my self medicine to heal my self.
> 
> PS. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER WORK, this most likely will be suck! But enjoy...

Noa is the most important person in Raesung's life. He probably never said it out loud, but he always there to show the other boy his love and his support with his very own unique way ofc, well mostly by teasing him or make Noa mad, or at least pretend to be mad.

So that's why he was worrying about Noa the most when he finally heard about Treasure Box. He received information about this show weeks ago because as one of YG composer, he also have the meetings that were made to talk about the Survival Show.

Raesung always consider Noa as beautiful soft hearted Prince, which he needs to protect at all cost. The thing is, how would he protect Noa if he joins the survival show. Not only The Prince would be feeling so much pain from seeing all his friends suffer infront of him and probably the drama will get to him too, just for rating purpose. But also Raesung knows that when they debut The member also won't be making songs for their own group, which is such a waste to Noa's composing talent.

Rae have 100 percent confidence that Noa will surely debut if he joins the survival show. Not only because of his Extraordinary Beautiful Figure but also because He knows Noa's capability to show his Vocal Charm, he also can dance very well. A complete ultimate package so Raesung sure the public will fall for him easily.

He's been struggling about how to talk about it to Noa, he doesnt want Noa participate in this Survival Show, but that probably means Noa has to leave YG, which means he will be separated from Noa, which he also hates. He will try to surpress his feelings about it, Or he can also leave YG with Noa where ever he wanna be. But the main problem here is how to tell Noa about this without making the boy feels like his life being controlled, because he super hate it.

So he's been keeping this things on his mind for weeks, when Noa finally can't take it anymore, he seen enough of his best friend troubled face, Noa finally asks him. After they finished their dance practice that day. 

'I've been waiting for you to tell me what's going on, because I don't wanna be such a drama queen who wants his shorty best friend to tell him everything about what happened in his life. But now I'm sick of seeing the frown at your face you make when you think you were alone and when you think I didn't see, I'm sick of it, Now tell me what's wrong!?' He demands to Rae, the later gets taken a back by that sudden attack, but still manage to look calm and gives Noa his big smile on his face.

'Dont you give me that fake smile, just tell me what's on your mind.' Noa is not an easy person, we've been knew.

'I know, I do wanna talk to you, let's find a better place to talk to after this' Rae replies him still with his smile on Noa nods to him so they took their turn to shower and put on casual clothes.

There's never been a time when Rae not find Noa looking so extremely gorgeous, this evening is not an exception, Noa looking so perfectly ellegant with his simple white tee and jeans, a mere peasant like could never.

Raesung himself never realized how Noa find him as a very dazzling human being, as his smile and and his shiny pretty eyes always make Noa wanna keep looking at him all the time, but it'd be weird to keep looking at Rae when they're not having convo, he doesn't want his best friend feeling weird out by him.

So today at Rae's friend cafe he can sit and enjoy his view infront of him while having his ice cream. Even though he is feeling uneasy about whats coming from Rae.  
Raesung having his waffle slowly he realized Noa been staring at him for a while, but he pretend that it's not making his heart beat alot faster than it normally does, and also pretend that the color on his cheeks is because of the body heat from their walk to this cafe.

'So?' Noa asks Rae, afraid that the smaller boy would change his mind about telling what's the problem about.

'So, I was called for company meeting 2 weeks ago, They shared the plans about This new survival show to debut new BoyGroup from YG. The participants are not only from YG trainee they will also add from outsider.'

'The concept is to put all the boys in our training centre together and pick the best to form a team to debut. There's no guarantee that they will debut the longest trainees, they said they will choose the best, They'll also having street auditions to add some untrained boys which they found attractive.' Raesung stops for a moment to take a breather, Seems like Noa is not gonna say anything soon, he can see that the tall guy just listening to him and trying to understand the whole situation silently.

'Which I'm worrying about you, I bet on my life that you will get picked, But I think you'll see alot of our friends being left behind.' He continues while looking and trying to read Noa's expression. But he sees none, Like the other boy having no emotions to show about this at all.

'But also one important note that the new group won't be making their own songs, The songs will be made by YG composer, They most likely wanna form an Idol Group, like real Idols. So more idol images than artists?' Reasung adding the bomb while taking his coffee cup.

'Alrite then, what are you gonna do? Also what you want me to do?' Noa asks him as if it's a really simple things to answer. He feels his brain starts aching just by Noa's expressionless face asking the biggest question he've been asking himself with no answer, But with Noa looking at him, he find out that he didn't need to think about it at all, The answer is always there, in the corner of his mind.

'I'll join if you want to! But if it's up to me, I chose not to, I don't like the idea of becoming pure idol on you and me! I prefer compose, and I don't like to see you going through that idol life too, I saw how Hanbin hyung so broken into pieces, when he can't do anything about what happened to bobby hyung solo album, because of the company chose to ignore it.'  
And also how just a simple Instagram posts will make you received so many hates comments, and a simple interaction with ppl who are not liked by your fans will make you going through hell too.' He finally able to let out all those dark things that's been on his minds for so long altogether.

Noa simply nods to him before he asks again, 'What will happen if I refuse to join?'

'I think they won't do anything, It's more up to you, what you wanna do if you're not going to debut as YG Idols.'  
'In my opinion we can go and find smaller company which give us the freedom to make our own music, won't be easy, but I think I can find one or two that will accept us.' Raesung offers Noa his best idea.

'We? Us? You're leaving the company with me?' Noa thought he heard wrong? He looks at Raesung in disbelief! 

'Yeah, Told you I will go with whatever you decide, That's my suggestion, you can choose anything, I'll follow through!' Rae replies him, looking straight at Noa, pull himself and lean back to the chair. Noa looking at him for mere 5 minutes, then he says,  
'Okey now, heres my opinion, You're not going anywhere, You have that brighter than the sun future in YG, which we know still the best in this industry! So You will stay!' Noa says this with a straight unbothered face of him.  
Raesung's face reacts to him in instant, but Noa is faster before he can say anything.

'You said you'll go with everything I decide, so shut up and listen to me Choi Raesung!' Noa raised just a little but he sounds so firm.  
'Except being separated from you!' Rae mumbled, he starts trembling without he realizing.

'I will go back to Japan for while,' he continues softly. Rae shakes his head by that one sentence, his hands reach his ears automatically, like he can't get himself to hear what's Noa's gonna say next.  
Noa moves his chair, to Raesung's side, then takes Rae's hands and take his head to put it in his chest! He hugs the smaller boy thightly, and he heard Rae keeps rumbling in his chest, 'No, no, please don't leave, please don't leave me, anything but that, please don't do this to me,' over and over again. Noa can feel the pain in Raesung's voice, Then Noa felt his chest feeling warm and wet, he can feel Rae is crying right now. He takes a deep breath to stop his own tears from falling. 

'Listen,' he continues softly, to Raesung's ears when he feels like the older boy is not as hysterical anymore. 'I won't leave for good, We won't be separated for real, This is actually gonna be on our basic rules.'  
'Whenever I need you to come, you'll come to Tokyo, Whenever you want me to come here, I'll be here. No hesitation! We will fly right away!! It's only 2hrs flight, So No, It doesn't mean that much to us. We can make this work.' Noa sounds like he's been thinking about this for long instead of 5 minutes decision.

Raesung pull himself up, he's looking at Noa to find the truth in his 'best friend' face, 'You've been thinking about this? haven't you?' he asks Noa with his cute swollen puppy eyes.  
'God now I wanna hug him again, But he won't let me, since he already calm his ass down.' Noa keeps this in his mind instead of talk it out loud. But one thing he can be happy about is that now he can be sure about Raesung's feelings for him, It's as strong as his feelings for Raesung. Rae's fear of losing him, is as big as his too, and this is a resurrecting feelings he needs the most at the moment.

'Well, we talked about how the company is going lately, ever since BP sunbaenim, We're no longer the old YG, who are different from other companies, we're all about going to follow the trend, and all the consequences, so yeah, it's been on my mind.' Noa replies him.

Raesung didn't say a word for sometime, till he finally talk again, 'What will you do in Japan?'  
Noa just let out a sigh, 'I don't know either, first I'm just gonna see my mom, accompany her for as long as im there, make some songs, take photos/videos, idk stuffs!' 

'But You have to call me at least once a day!' Raesung is adding the rules to their unnamed relationship. Noa finds him the cutest when he tries to make his point like that! He just nods and says 'Deal!' 

'Now we just have to find the easiest way to tell Junkyu and Yedam,' Noa adds, and Rae let out the biggest sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Friends For The Rest Of Forever

Telling Junkyu and Yedam is easy, but the consequences is hard, cos you'll be seeing both of them crying for hours, You'll see Junkyu panic attack and Yedam can't stop sobbing even when he try hard!  
The four boys are in Yedam's room now  
But Rae is a very well prepared boy, he brought food on their way, and they start telling the Junkyu and Yedam after all of them are full.

You'll know how considerate of Choi Raesung, when he also called Doyoung on his way there, Cos for Junkyu, Noa mostly can calm him down, But Yedam needs a KimDoyoung.

Yedam just cries and sobs, he didn't say a word, while Junkyu be like, 'How could you leave us, Please stay with me Noa, what will happen to us?' and all the rants he let out while he's sobbing! Raesung just sitting there, in the corner of the room, while Noa hugging the two crying boys, without a single tear on his eyes, he looks like a father, who did his best to show how strong he is to his children. 

'Im so sorry for not debuting with you guys, I'm sorry for being a selfish friend for you both, but I do love you so much.' Rae heard Noa saying those words, his heart is clenching for Noa, cos he knows for sure Noa is not as emotionless as he let ppl see him.

Doyoung come inside the room to find Yedam red swollen face from crying his heart out, Doyoung not saying anything in his confusion, but come straight to Yedam and hugs him. With Yedam in his arm he looks at Rae and Noa, silently asking for explaination. Instead of repeating what makes all of them feeling down again, Rae tells Doyoung totally different thing.

'Doyoung, the songs you made with Yedam, maybe you can share it now, before the survival show kicks off, Because later you might need to sign some contracts for not allowing you to share anything at all! Just share as much as you want, But Keep the best, because When ppl find the songs you're about to share are so good, fans might demand you guys to write your own songs, This is very possible imo.' Professionalism of producer Millennium suddenly jumps out.

Doyoung the brilliant mastermind nods and instantly understand what's going on in this room, he is that smart, Rae believes in him the most. Yedam and Junkyu no longer crying, but didn't say a word. 

'So when will Noa back to Tokyo?' Junkyu finally said it.  
'Maybe in couple of days, I need to talk to our manager first and take care of everything. I don't plan to tell the other boys just let them know when they ask you when I'm gone, will you dobby.' Noa looking at Doyoung while saying too, this reliable maknae will do all the jobs because his hyungs are that useless, Doyoung just nods as his reply.

'What's your plan hyung?' Yedam looking at Raesung.  
'I don't know yet dammie, Noa refused my previous plan to leave the company together. Now I got none, so probably just make as much as I can songs for us, while making songs for the company.' He looking at Noa while saying this, the other boy just lower his gaze. 

When they left Yedam house, Noa announces, 'I wanna sleep at your place,' They're just holding hands slowly walking in the middle of the night until the reaches Rae's house. There are so much they wanna to say to each other, But none starting, they were too occupied in their own minds.  
After cleaning up, both sitting at Rae's bed, Noa in the middle, Rae at one of the edge of the bed. But then Noa takes Rae's body by his waist, then bring the smaller boy in his arm, he's back hugging Rae so thigh.

Raesung 'What are we Noa?' Noa keep silence for more minutes before he let out a breathe, and a word.

'Best friend!' Noa replies something that Rae's been afraid to hear all these years, as his heart begins to feel the pain, Noa continues...

“I want to be the best friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body.

I want to know where to touch you, I want to know how to touch you. I want to know how to convince you to design a smile just for me. Yes, I do want to be your best friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world. “

Rae let's out a gasp, he feels like he gradually stop breathing while he listens to every single words, he didn't believe what he's hearing, didn't know Noa could ever say something like this. His heart is beginning stomping on his chest after he let out a breathe. But Noa hold his thigher in his hug, and continue,  
'You're the most important person in my life Choi Raesung, be greatful idiot!' He says that on Rae's redden neck.

Rae turns his back slowly, and place his face close to Noa, the other boy just stay still while eyeing him doing all his movement.

'But my feelings for you is unbeatable, because I'm sure I fell in love with you first!!' Raesung starting his war of love. 

Noa frowned for a second before replies him, 'Oh, But I love you from the first time I see you smiling to me, when we were introduced, with your brighter than the sun smiles, I never saw someone so shining' Noa is smiling while remembering that cute boy back there. 

'See, I told you Im the first to fell in love, because I saw you before, It's when you were walking pass YG cafeteria with your dad, I was eating in one of the secluded table with Yedam. So I win this!'

He remember when he saw Noa from his seats, he never see someone so beautiful before in his whole pathetic life, and by means he saw alot, so much beautiful artists and trainees he met, But none can beat his Prince Noa Kazama! And Now the prince telling him, that he loves him all these years, he feels like his heart will never beat normally again.

'I feel like I wanna kiss you?' Rae says this intently 

'Then do it,’ Noa blushes at his own boldness. Then Rae moved his face closer to Noa, he stared at Noa's lips for some good moment before he leaned in. Rae's lips brushes Noa's testing, soft and warm. He pulls back a little. He's still staring at Noa, and Noa stares right back as Rae kisses him again, harder and longer, Rae withdrew more fully this time and watches Noa.

‘That’s it?’ Noa demanding, and Rae laughs and kisses Noa fiercely, and this time Noa kisses him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confession part was inspired by Tahereh Mavi's Unravel Me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy, he thought. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistable urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex.”
> 
> DARK LOVER  
> J.R. Ward

Chapter 3

It's been 3 months after Noa left SK, Raesung is so busy not only with composing, but also arranging alot of songs that were made by some of YG artists and composers! But they still able to meet, at least once a month, Rae visited him when he also having vacation with his Funny Friend.

They also spent Christmas together, Raesung literally shared a song about not wanting to be alone on Christmas, so ofc Prince Noa came to the rescue. They spent 3days strolling around Hongdae, Hangang river and in Rae's room compose and mix alot of songs together. And they really do talking on the phone everyday. 

So it's actually a little bit a shock to Noa when Rae doesn't sound like himself, talking to on the phone this evening, He felt a bit distant, he thought everything is doing just fine with them lately. So what's wrong?!

'Raesung what is it?' Noa asked him he just keep repeating, 'nothing, everything's ok.'  
Noa didn't buy it, 'Okey, open your camera, I wanna see you,' he says firmly.  
Raesung refuse to open the cam to change into video call until he heard 'Listen To Me Choi Raesung, You will open the camera now this instant, Or You'll be sorry for the rest of your life!' There you go, He can see right away the older boy, he looking wasted, he looks like he haven't slept for days, and his face clearly showing like he's been crying too.  
'What is it, what happened?'  
'I don't know,' Rae replies to him, he cover his face with his hand, he feels like crying again,  
'Wtf, listen to me now, can you hear me?' Noa asks him, the older guy just nods, 'Get out of your composing room now. Go back home, take a shower, put on compy clothes and then you go to sleep! I'm coming, But I will be very mad, if I don't find you sleeping when I arrive, You hear me??'  
'Y-You're coming? you don't have to Noa, I'm okey, I'll be okey,' Rae stuttering replies really get Noa mad.  
'Did you hear what I told you?' Rae nods. 'Should I repeat my self?' Rae shakes his head.  
'Now move! save all your works, turn off your computer, and Get Back Home!!' He just hear Noa's voice but he no longer can see Noa on the screen cos Noa looking like he is gathering his stuffs. 

Noa feels like he's loosing it, He never seen Raesung like that, probably because they're always together, just a small amount of sadness or worries he could detect pretty fast to solve them.  
He texts Raesung's brother, 'Hyung, I'm sorry to bother you, but Rae is not in Good condition right now, Im hoping if you can check him out, is he already home?'  
'Oh Noa, I didn't know about this, I'm busy preparing for our competition in Jeju tomorrow, I saw him already on his bed.' Hyung replies after closing Rae's room.  
'Ah thank you hyung, I was just worried he still at working at this state. I'm boarding right now hyung, Probably will be at your home in 3hrs. See you soon hyung.

'Noa, I'm leaving to Jeju in 1hr, we're going with the whole salon team, You think it's ok for me to leave? or should I stay until you arrive?'  
'Oh, No hyung, Your competition is important, it's ok, I think it's fine if he already sleeping, I hope he won't wake up before I arrive.' Noa now actually beginning more worried, but he can't really ask hyung to stay.  
'Okey then, Thanks Noa, I'm so glad he has you in his life.' Rae's hyung loves Noa more and more every day.  
'I'll leave the key under the doormats.' Hyung last chat. 'Thank you hyung' he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Noa unlocked the front door as quite as he can, Only to find Raesung already behind the door waiting for him.

Raesung takes two quick steps towards Noa until his hands are on Noa's neck and Rae's mouth is on his. Noa gasps in surprise but still he grabs Rae shoulders and closes their remaining distance. Their bodies slammed the door, but no one care about the loud noise, They were still kissing when Noa dragged themselves to the couch. 

They kiss again, and this time, everything feels so familiar. Rae knows exactly how they fit together, Noa's arm around his waist, His hands on Noa's chest, the pressure of their lips. They have each other memorized.

Later Raesung just lays his head on Noa's shoulder, he's breathing Noa's scent, he is feeling alive again.

'Why are you not sleeping? I told you to sleep,' Noa finally says after their long silence warming cuddling session.

'I did, I just woke up about one hour before you're here, I think it's because I heard my hyung closed my bedroom door when he was leaving. Then I remember you're coming, so I couldn't get back to sleep.' 

'So, You ready to tell me what's wrong?' Noa asks him with his hands still on Raesung's back.

Raesung lets out a groan, 'hmmno... you'll think I'm an idiot,' he just buries his face more to Noa's neck.

'I know you're an idiot, You're my idiot, what are you talking about?' Noa replies him

Raesung groans again, but still begin to mumbles under his breath, 'I think I haven't been sleeping for days, Im working on some songs with hanbin hyung, I think i kinda having this block, like everything I made is not satisfying. I think my mood was in a worst state when I opened Instagram, And I saw your insta story. I got mad then I began to cry.' He saying this while his buried himself deeper to Noa's hug.

'What? My insta story? Which one, why are you crying over an insta story?!' Noa tried to recall what he posted on his insta yesterday, then he remembers he was replied some of QnA. He tries to remember what could it be to make Raesung mad, and then he remembers one question about Junkyu and Yedam, and his reply.

'Ahhh, that reply? You're jealous of Junkyu? Omg, why are you so stupid, what am I gonna do with you now!' Noa brought them selves up, he now sitting face to face now with Raesung, The other boy avoiding his eyes tho.  
'Why are you jealous of Junkyu, you know how we are.'  
'But you called him for 5 hrs? For what?' Raesung sounds sulky is the cutest Raesung. 

'Maybe during the 4hrs we were talking about you, don't you ever think about it that way?' Noa probably make it extra tho 

'Oh.' 

'Yeah, Oh!' 

'But do you know that so much fans talking about how you both are perfect match to each other, the most beautiful couple.' He says with his pouty look.

'I don't know about that, never think about that either, because I only belong to you. And because I never found anyone in this world as beautiful as you. You’re the only person I want to love and bully, the person I want to be with for the rest of forever. Plant it deep in your beautiful brain my silly raesungie. you got me?' Noa really saying all that to him, as he take Raesung face in both hands, and start kissing the older boy again. When Noa kissing him, Rae's feeling like the earth stops moving, time paused, nothing in this world is matter anymore, except Noa Kazama.


	4. PrinceNoaDay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Im still waiting the one Guy in LA to post something for Noa's birthday! But they always do anything in private! I hate! Here's the best thing I can do!  
> Happy Birthday Uri Prince! Me and Raesung loves you the most! 💛🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just be together from now on.

Raesung been in LA doing arrangements and finishing some songs for his company. Also making some of his and Noa's songs! Its been weeks that he couldn't talk to Noa properly because be of their time difference. They still talking on the phone every day but both can feel that somethings off.

Especially these last few days, Noa has been quite lately, Raesung video called him everyday after he comeback to his room from the mixing lab studio, the times are very random tho, like today he finished at 4am in LA, He always work like that, everywhere is just the same, he only stop after one particular job is finished, no time schedule applied. Noa looking as handsome as always but he did look a little bit spiritless.  
But instead of giving a chance to ask Noa what happened, Noa already told him that he looking very tired. He should get some sleep fast! So ofc he did as he was told, he never can say no to Noa.

But he still cant help himself being restless, he called Noa again as soon as he woke up, but to his surprise Noa's phone is inactive.

Raesung sent message because he really wanna talk to Noa  
'Where are you Noa? I really need to talk to you, please call me back?!' 

Noa still inactive and for the next hours, Raesung is getting impatient. But there's nothing he can do about.

Later that day, he saw their vocal trainer posted a vid and pic of Noa. He became more confused, why did Noa's phone been inactive when he was just met the vocal traineer.

He decided to call Youngdae hyung, it's so embarrassing to do this, But he really going out of his minds.

Youngdae answered his phone right away  
'Uri raesungi? What a pleasant surprise call? How's LA? Are you having fun?'

Raesung replied him with laughter, 'Hhahaha hyung, LA is nothing like Tokyo tho, I see you enjoying Japan again hyung?' 

Youngdae can really see why he got this call tbh, 'You mean, LA doesn't have Prince Noa? Ofc its nothing like Tokyo.' 

'Hahahaha hyung, you know me too well, hyung are you still with Noa? Because he been in active for hours now, I wonder what he been doing.' Rae Finally saying what's his real intention was! 

'Ahh uri sunshine raesungie, those pic and vid actually taken yesterday, I just had upload it today. So I actually havent seen him since yesterday.' Youngdae replied

'Ohh I understand hyung, I thot it's today's event, Err anyway, Did he look ok to you hyung? I'm kinda seeing him being lifeless these days when I call him. Maybe he told you something yesterday?' He tried to fish something out again

'As a matter of fact, he did say something to me. I'm not sure I should tell you this or not, But he said, he might be doing something so embarrassing, and he was kinda afraid you'll hate him for that!' Youngdae finally get to the most important part.

Raesung feeling his head spinning, 'What is it hyung? What could make me hate him? Omg, what is he gonna do? What am I gonna do hyung, please tell me?' Did he cry? Youngdae feels like this boy is cracking! 

'Choi Raesung calm down, he just thought you might hate him, But I think you'll just love him more for doing that tho?' Youngdae is the best vocal trainer and most supportive hyung ever.

'Oh, you think so hyung? What is it hyung, can you tell me?' Raesung is still having the trouble to believe that it's actually a good news that's coming to him at the moment.

'I think the reason you cant contact him for hours, is because he is on the plane, he told me he got ticket to fly to LA today, he said he can't help it, he's missing you so much. But he was actually afraid he will bother you, because you are working, so he said he would just fly there, and probably wait for the time when you don't looks so busy to come out to meet you.' Youngdae might've said things that make Raesung lost his mind for a moment.

'H-he whatt?? Omg hyung, he's coming here? That idiot what am I gonna do with him, I was so ready to fly to Tokyo and leave all my works here for a day or two, I actually missing him with all my life too! And today he can't be contacted, he made me going crazy hyung.' 

'Ahh see, soulmate culture! I knew you'll be happy to dead instead of embarrassed like he afraid of! Alrite dude, go pick up your guy at the airport, you don't wanna miss a minute of not seeing him right away don't you?' Youngdae added to him.

'Hyung thank you so much for telling me this, I'm so lucky I called you, I can't imagine him waiting for me 'not busy' so he can show up! Ohmygod, he's so stupid, we both are! Now I'll go straight to the airport! I'll go to see the love of my life hyung, I'm really Thank you hyung.' He ended his phonecall with unending thanks to Youngdae.

 

He checked flight arrival schedule from Tokyo supposed to arrived in 2 hrs, He ran into the studio, telling Ryan 'Im sorry, I gotta leave everything with you guys for now, I'll take 1 day off, I'll see you on wednesday!'  
'No shit, you looking extremely happy? Your face literally glowing, and its just over the phone? How?' Ryan teased him.

'He's coming to see me!' Then he grins like an idiot! 

'Omg I'm suspecting this but look at you, your face, it's disgusting, eww, your eyes really form that love emojis, I can't with you!! so you'll go to the airport now? I'll drive you, come on!' Supportive friends everywhere.

'No man, you don't have too, I'll take a cab.' Raesung don't wanna be a burden.

'Nah, it's ok, I'm going out of this studio anyway, I'm bored af, Let all of us have some good quality break times, and comeback fresh to work on wednesday. I'll leave you at the airport tho, then you can wait for the love of your life, and you know kiss and make up at the airport!' 

'Shut up!! Thanks man, I really appreciate it! The sooner I arrive there the better!' Raesung told him.

He messaged Noa while he was in the car,  
'Call me as soon as you can read this Noa, please!' 

When their car passed a florist, he asked Ryan to stop, he hurriedly get inside the florist and back to the car pretty fast, with Purple Roses in his hand.

'Shit, you'll give him roses, i-' Apparently Ryan is speechless.

'Youu can't relate, shut up, he's a Prince, he deserves only the best!' Raesung jokingly tell him while laughing so hard.

 

Noa landed and waiting for his luggage before he take out his phone, He could've activate his phone by using WiFi on board, but he didn't, because he was afraid Rae would've called him while he's on the plane. He still regretting his decision on impulse, because he never thought of himself being like this, taking 9hrs flight just to see his working boyfriend! He feels disgusted by himself. But he can't help it! He just wanna see Rae he shrugged.

So when he read Raesung's chat, he was like, taking a deep breath, but still not having courage to call him, and he still looking at those massages after he finished his immigration checked! 

He just started to call when he's walking towards the exit door, Rae answer him in seconds, 

'Noa,

'Hi Rae, I'm sorry I just activate my phone!'

Raesung saw him walking out of the exit door with one hand on his luggage and another on his phone. He looking so mighty gorgeous, Raesung still can't believe he has this beautiful creature loving him. He just speaks it to his phone

'You're so beautiful, what did I do in my past life to deserve you' Raesung said it.

'What r y--?' Noa wants to reply him, but he has this urge feeling like a clockwork to look at this one particular person who is lining up in front of the exit door, holding purple roses in one hand and his phone on another. The person smiling to him so brightly, no sun cant ever come close to his brightness!

He stopped walking, blinking his eyes, once and twice, maybe he was imagining things? When he was sure that creature is really there waving the roses at him, his cheeks and ears suddenly red, 'How did he knows im here?' 

He walking fast totally opposite direction from Rae, the older guy faster running towards him tho, and crushed him with his hug! Noa refused to see his face, while Rae smiling so bright finding his boyfriend's face, linking his hands to Noa's neck.  
'You don't want your roses?' He still smiling  
'Shut up, why are you here!' Noa finally looking at Rae's face, And takes his roses from Rae's hand.

Rae take Noa's lips with his instead of talking! He was kissing hard and so deep in one go, and then pulled himself.

'Let's go get a cab kazamakun.' He saying this while grabbing Noa's luggage and take Noa's hands.

'Did you already book a hotel?' Rae asks him on their way to the taxi line up.

'Yeah I did.' Noa replies him.

'Lets cancel it, you have to stay with me!' Raesung commands.

'I saw your room, it's actually pretty small, and I wanna have some make out sessions, I don't want your foreign friends to disturb us, I think we better stay at the hotel!' 

'Y-you wanna have what??' The older guy can't help stuttering.

'Stop stuttering and pretending like you didn't hear me!' Noa the confident gay is here! 

The time to get to the hotel and check in process felt like taking forever to Rae, He told Noa about his convo with Youngdae, how he found out about Noa's flight in their taxi.

When they finally reached the room, no one knows who started it, they just suddenly found themselves kissing like crazy. Like their lives depend on it. Noa's tongue slips inside rae's mouth, gentle but demanding, and rae understand why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of his body dissolves into Noa's. Rae's fingers grip noa's hair, pulling him closer. His veins throb and his heart explodes.

Rae feels Noa—all of Noa—pressed against him, and Rae inhales his body scent. The most delicious smell Rae could ever imagine. Rae wants to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him. Noa's lips taste like honey to him, Rae's feeling wonderful right now. 

After the long silence of cuddles, Rae just remembered something, he got up to take his hoodie that's lying on the floor, he fished some thing from inside the pocket, It's a small box, And he said 'Happy birthday, I wish you'll live your life happily everyday, with me!' He smirked at his last words.

Noa catching what he meant, and poke his forehead, 'what kind wish you have there?' 

'The kind I want to come true!' Rae replied him fast.

'Then I wish the same thing as you.' 

Noa hugs him again before opening the box, Its a ring, a simple flat squared purple sapphire ring, but it looked hella expensive tho. Noa looked at Rae, 'Are you trying to buy me with this ring or something? Cos I'm sold!' 

Rae just laughed him out, But Noa take out something from his coat too! He let out a bigger box than Rae's.

Rae was looking at him questioning, 'You buy me a present on your birthday?' 

'Its for us, If you want to wear it ofc.'

Rae open the box immediately, to find two necklaces inside the box! It's so beautiful the pendant is a long square platinum with a line of diamonds on top of it, with very small carvings of Noa Rae at the back. He took the Rae's one an put it on Noa's neck, then asks Noa to put the other one on him! 

If Rae's present for him looking expensive, this ones must be alot more pricey, Rae's thought, but he doesn't care anymore, It's not win or lose game! They just love each other, It's all win for him.

'But I still want you to comeback with me to Seoul, this pendants is not gonna replace you, Once my job here is done, I want you to wait for me at home!' 

'It's a long ass 6 months already, I'm not going through more of this!' He finally said what's been on his minds in all his 'missing Noa's hours! His heart is aching from anxious that Noa might say no.

'What a demanding little guy I have here!' Noa collected his little guy onto his lap now.

'And Yes, I don't wanna be away from you again much longer either, I'll be back to Seoul after this!' Noa cupped his face while replying to Raesung, The older buy literally glowing more than ever, his heart combust from instant happiness.

'Really, This is my birthday then, Thankyou for amazing present my Prince,' Rae attacks Noa with more of kisses again, The kisses that Noa wants for forever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss scene is inspired by Anna and the French Kiss 😘
> 
> PS. I don't really know the real name of the vocal traineer, but I hate to put John, so I put Youngdae instead, the name I found on Twitter.


End file.
